<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Alleyway by kyouhei</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795086">The Alleyway</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhei/pseuds/kyouhei'>kyouhei</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Fluffy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, bare with me, hes a cute kitty, idk how to write plot, neko!shuichi :D</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:54:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23795086</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouhei/pseuds/kyouhei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rantaro finds a cat in the alleyway. It might just seem like a normal russian blue, but is it really?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amami Rantaro/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>tsym arisa for the names of the amami sisters!! tysm tysm ily ur amazing &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a gloomy day, rain pelting the streets in harsh amounts. Rantaro held an umbrella over his head to shield him from the oncoming pour. School was tiring enough for the high schooler, and this heavy rain was making it worse. He trudged along the sidewalk home, taking a glance at passing cars every once in a while. </p><p>It just so happened to be a day Rantaro was given more homework than usual, and the bus didn’t arrive, so he decided to walk home. Then came the rain, which thanks to the umbrella he brought, he was saved… sort of. He wished he just waited for the bus.</p><p>Something caught Rantaro's attention. Specifically, a quiet whimper coming from the alleyway. He turned around and stared into the abyss of the alleyway. Nothing could be seen from where he was at, so he moved in closer. </p><p>Awaiting him was a small grayish-blue cat that stared up at him with wide eyes. It backed away, neck fur bristling in fear. Rantaro crouched down, stretching his arm out towards the cat. It lowered its head, tail tucked in between its legs. He let out a sigh, reaching into his bag to fish out his lunchbox. The cat's ears perked up in curiosity.</p><p>“Here, do you want this?” Rantaro said, holding out his leftover lunch meat towards the cat. It stepped forward, sniffing the meat before nipping it out of his hands and backing away to eat the rest of it. Rantaro smiled, reaching his hand out to pet the cat.</p><p>This action apparently alarmed the cat, as he wasn’t able to pet it before it ran off in fear. Rantaro let out another sigh, standing up to leave the alleyway.</p><p>The walk home was a little more pleasant than before, since the rain eased up into a gentler shower. Rantaro stopped on the sidewalk once he reached his house. He looked up for a moment, then headed in.</p><p>Greeting him were two of his twelve sisters, Hanako and Ena. The two were in highschool as well, though still younger than Rantaro. "You're way later than usual," Hanako began. "I know, I know, there was a cat in the alleyway, that's all." Rantaro said before she could finish her thought. "Aren't you gonna help me with my homework?" Ena pouted, making Rantaro stifle a laugh while he patted her head.</p><p>"I'll help you after dinner, alright? I promise." He said, aiming to reassure her. Ena looked down for a moment, before she looked up at him with a smile. "Okay!" Amaka, barely a few months younger than him, stared out from the kitchen with a small smile.</p><p>"Rina, Riku, would you mind helping me with dinner?" Amaka yelled from the kitchen. This coaxed out the twins from their room upstairs. The two quickly ran downstairs, dismissing the three in the living room while they headed to the kitchen.</p><p>Rantaro chuckled, "So, what are we having for dinner?" He set his bag down on the couch. Amaka set a pan down on the stove before speaking. "The twins really wanted to make breakfast for dinner, ya fine with that?" She asked, already taking ingredients out of the fridge. This caused Rantaro to laugh a bit before affirming.</p><p>Heading upstairs can be quite the hassle on days like this. It usually starts with a "Rantaro, can you braid my hair?" from one of the younger Amami sisters, Inori. Of course, he always obliged. It didn't bother him at all to do those little tasks. </p><p>“Once I help Ena with her homework, alright? Why don’t you go play with Shiori? I bet she’d let you play Minecraft with her.” Rantaro assured, looking down at Inori with a kind smile. The girl let out a sigh. “Fiiiine… but be quick!” She pouted and headed to said sister’s room.</p><p>Ena’s homework was just some history assignment she had trouble with. It wasn’t her best subject, after all. Rantaro didn’t mind helping her with it. Dinner was almost ready by the time they finished, so he had a bit to braid Inori’s hair. The small girl hummed happily as he tied it.</p><p>The dinner table was quite loud as always. Rantaro had a small conversation with Yuki this time about the cat he saw. Yuki, even for being so quiet, had an interest in learning about it. It was a great evening, and even their parents were home this time. It’s hard at work for them. Rantaro was glad there were at least days like this to enjoy. </p><p>Right before bedtime with the younger Amami sisters could get quite rowdy on these days. Minori, being the youngest, ended up falling asleep first, which was a good thing on Rantaro’s part. He would have to unbraid and brush Inori’s hair before helping her to bed. The twins didn’t complain this time about anything. Yuki never complained about having to go to bed. This was all a blessing to Rantaro, as now he could finally sleep at a decent time. Maybe tomorrow he would walk home again, to see if that cat is there.</p><p>-</p><p>“Tarooo! Wake up, big bro!” Rantaro woke up, slowly, and rubbed his eyes. Akari was standing next to his bed, looming over him. “Mom made breakfast! It’s waffles! Come on, come on!” She was bouncing slightly with excitement. He sat up and yawned, “Alright, I’m up. I’ll be downstairs in a moment, alright?”</p><p>Akari quickly ran back downstairs to eat. It was about 7:30 AM, which meant Rantaro had about an hour before school started. Most of the family was up, except for Yuki and Shiori, who tended to stay in their room to sleep in. Rantaro sat down with a plate and began to eat. The food tasted great. </p><p>Time passed by quickly, and all of the older Amami siblings were ready for school. Sora, Naoko, and Akari were all in a school that was walking distance, while Rantaro, Amaka, Hanako, and Ena had to take the bus. The younger siblings walk or are driven to school.</p><p>Rantaro sat down on the bus and took out his phone. Even if he did walk to school, he would probably be late if he had stopped to look for the cat. Hanako and Ena were discussing homework as they were both in the same grade. Amaka conversed with another girl. It was Kaede Akamatsu, someone both she and Rantaro knew quite well. She’s very optimistic and amazing at piano. </p><p>“So, Kaede, how’d your concert go last night?” Amaka asked with a smile. “It went great, actually! I wish you could’ve been there,” Kaede replied, and then added, “Rantaro, too!” Said boy looked over and chuckled, “Haha, yeah. The house gets quite rowdy at night. I bet you did awesome there!” This made Kaede smile. “Thanks!”</p><p>The bus arrived at the closest stop to the high school, like usual. Rantaro squeezed his way past people and stepped out, Amaka and Kaede following quickly after. Kaede and Rantaro shared quite a few classes, while Amaka only shared one with her brother. Right before they parted, Amaka looked at Rantaro and smiled. “You’re walking home, right? If you find that cat, please take a picture! Yuki would love it.” She exclaimed. “Yeah, I hope I’ll be able to. See you in class!” Rantaro responded with a wave.</p><p>-</p><p>School had just ended, and Rantaro was walking home with his bag heaved over his shoulder. He made sure to pack a bit extra for his lunch so that the cat could have it, in case he found it again. The alleyway was coming up, so he pulled out his lunchbox and sped up to reach it. He peeked inside before heading in. </p><p>Shuffling and scratching came from the dumpster in the alleyway, which alerted Rantaro. He opened it with caution, only to be greeted with the same cat from before. He set his bag and lunchbox down and reached into the dumpster to try and get the cat out. Once he got a gentle grip on it, he realized it was shivering in fear.</p><p>Rantaro pulled the cat out and gently set it on the ground next to his opened lunchbox. Once the light reached it, Rantaro realized the cat was injured. Scratched adorned its face and shoulder. Did it get into a fight…? Rantaro wondered. The cat must’ve been quite hungry, due to it immediately  rushing towards his lunchbox to eat what was left in there. Rantaro gently stroked the cat’s head, being careful as to not scare it. </p><p>I should take it home so I can get it to a vet, Rantaro thought, but what will everyone at home think…? He shook that thought. The cat could’ve been exposed to an infection from being in this dirty alleyway in the first place. Once the cat finished eating, Rantaro reached out to pick it up again. The cat went stiff for a moment before struggling. “Hey, please calm down. I need to get you treated…” Somehow this made the cat stop. Maybe it can hear me? Rantaro laughed at the thought. </p><p>He was able to get home without the cat escaping, which was a relief. It had even fallen asleep in his arms. He shifted to unlock the door to his house. To his luck nobody was in the doorway, so he was able to set his bag down and get into the living room with ease. He entered the living room and set the cat down on the couch. </p><p>“Ah! Rantaro, is that the cat?” Amaka said from the stairway, a mix of surprise and shock in her tone. “Why is it here?” She finished, walking over to the couch. Rantaro pet the cat’s head, sighing, “It’s injured. I think we should take it to the vet, or at least treat it."</p><p>Amaka immediately understood. Of course her brother would do this, there’s nothing else he would do if he saw an injured animal like that. She sighed, “Guess I can go get Yuki to-” She suddenly stopped, turning around. Yuki was already there, her face showing clear excitement. “You brought it home? Ah, it’s injured!” She said, leaning in to stroke the cat’s back. It was still asleep, even after all the talking.</p><p>The conversation led to a “Can we keep it?” From Yuki, which then their mother walked into the living room. “Oh, Rantaro, is this the cat you were talking about before?” Amaka explained to her what was going on, and she let out a quiet gasp. “I see… I can get it to the vet, but if you want to keep it, maybe talk to your father first. Although personally, I say we can. It is very cute.”</p><p>Yuki gasped, and looked at their mother with an ecstatic face. “Is he here? I’ll go talk to him!” She asked. “Yes, although he’s a little busy with work. How about I take it to the vet first, and then we discuss this over dinner?” Was the response Yuki received. She looked a little sad, but nodded anyway.</p><p>“Rantaro, would you come to the vet with me? You’d probably be better at explaining things than me in this situation.” Mother said, which Rantaro agreed to. “Yeah, of course.” Amaka and Yuki watched as they headed out. “Please be back soon!” Yuki exclaimed. Rantaro smiled and nodded. “We will!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Something unexpected happens in the Amami household.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>please dont mind my shitty writing ,, i tried ok</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trip to the vet was pleasant. The cat had no infections or serious injuries. They were able to go home with no worries. They were also able to find out the cat’s gender, a male. He was currently asleep, curled up in Rantaro’s lap. He stroked his fur, which was surprisingly soft. The only problem left was what his father would think. Sure, his mother was fine with the cat, but they went to the vet before even getting feedback from his father. </p><p>“Don’t worry, honey, your dad will allow it. Yuki’s so happy to even see him, so he'll most likely allow it.” His mother reassured him. Rantaro smiled, remembering the look on Yuki’s face when she saw the cat for the first time. </p><p>They finally arrived home, and Rantaro saw the twins playing outside. Rina held a water gun in her hand, and she started spraying the car. When Rantaro stepped out, he was immediately sprayed with water. “Hey, hey, don’t spray me! I’ve got the cat!” He exclaimed, making Rina drop the water gun in surprise. “Oh! I’m sorry, I didn’t notice!” Riku crossed her arms. “We didn’t even get to see it before you left,” she said with a pout. </p><p>“Well, if dad is fine with us keeping the cat, then you’ll be able to see him every day.” Rantaro replied, making both of the twins light up. “Then we’ll try to convince him as much as we can!”</p><p>-</p><p>It was finally dinner, and the whole family was sitting at the table. Yuki had started the conversation, explaining everything that happened with the cat. Their father was a little skeptical at first, but he eventually understood. “I see… If we’re going to keep him, then we have to buy everything to take care of him.” He said, holding his finger up as he spoke. </p><p>Yuki nodded enthusiastically. “I promise we’ll take good care of him!” She exclaimed. “We’ll have to go get him adoption papers, then.” A smile was brought onto Rantaro’s face as their father spoke. “Rantaro, Yuki, would you like to go to the store tomorrow to pick out things while I take care of the more complicated part?” He asked, looking at the said two, who nodded.</p><p>Rantaro was quite excited to now have the cat here, as a part of the family. He was a great addition, and Yuki loved him. He was perfect. Rantaro was able to sleep easy now that the cat is safe and in his family’s care. </p><p>-</p><p>It was a pleasant morning to be awake. It was Saturday, and especially early when Rantaro awoke. He was almost completely sure that nobody else should be up… other than Yuki, maybe.</p><p> Rantaro decided that he would get up for once during the weekend and do something productive. He changed into a loose sweater and pants and grabbed his house key. He thought it would be nice to head to the café for a drink.</p><p>Once Rantaro made his bed and grabbed his phone he began to head downstairs. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard noises coming from the living room. A conversation? He thought, listening to what was going on. It was two voices; Yuki’s and someone else’s. This is what went down:</p><p>“So, where are you from?” Yuki asked. “Uhm.. that alleyway in town. I-I never really had a home, before all this…” Responded the other. There was a pause. “You’re really the cat, and not someone that broke in?” She said, hesitantly. “Wha- of course I am! That guy- your brother, right? He took me in yesterday. I’m not lying, I promise…” Was the response. Rantaro felt his heart drop. </p><p>Slowly peeking out of the stairway to see what was happening, Rantaro’s eyes widened at the sight of the person sitting next to Yuki. It was a boy in slightly damaged clothes. His hair touched his neck in deep blue strands. He had a gentle pale complexion that showed a hint of fear. It was hard to see his eyes through his hair, as his bangs were covering them. The most confusing part about this boy was what was on his head. Ears. Cat ears, to be exact. A tail was also peeking out from behind him. Yuki was in a t-shirt and sweatpants, her hair in a bun. Two cups of tea were on the coffee table in front of the couch. Rantaro stared at them in confusion.</p><p>“So… You’re like, a neko?” Yuki finally asked. The boy began to blush in embarrassment, and he stared down at his knees. “I guess so. Don’t really know what I am…” Rantaro gathered up enough courage to step out and join in on the conversation. “Hey Yuki, what’s going on down here?” He asked, slowly walking towards the couch. Yuki was slightly startled, but turned to look at her brother with a hesitant smile. The boy, however, backed into the couch in fear. </p><p>Rantaro raised his hands with a shocked look. “Ah, I didn’t mean to startle you- I heard your conversation, that’s all. I’m just… confused.” He looked at the boy. Yuki laughed a little, “Yeah… I was confused too, at first. I’m pretty sure he’s not lying about what he said, if you heard that.” She looked up at Rantaro. </p><p>Yuki then let out a quiet gasp, looking towards the cat-eared boy. “I just realized! You- do you have a name? If so, what is it?” She exclaimed, her eyes widened. Rantaro had sat down, too, on an armchair next to the couch. There was a pause before the boy spoke again, “I do.. It’s Shuichi. Shuichi Saihara, i-if I remember…" His voice was soft, a lot like Yuki's.</p><p>Rantaro definitely understood why Shuichi was scared. It is a big house with many kids. It's always hard to predict what'll happen. He had noticed that it was a little easier to see his eyes now. They were hazel, though looked more yellow than gray. Another thing Rantaro noticed were his long eyelashes. Pretty, indeed.</p><p>"I-it's alright if you want me to leave. I'm not just a cat, anyways…" Shuichi uttered. Yuki's face expressed a slight pity when she looked down. A small silence was shared between the three.</p><p>It didn't take much thought when Rantaro reached forward and gently stroked Shuichi's head. "You'll be alright. I don't mind you staying here. I'm pretty sure everyone will still love you like this." Rantaro assured, giving the boy a soft smile. </p><p>Shuichi looked up at Rantaro with a confused look. "H-huh? They wouldn't mind…?" He said with wide eyes. "If we explained this to them, I believe you'll be able to stay." Rantaro replied, reassuring the shorter boy.</p><p>Rantaro ended up making breakfast for Yuki and Shuichi. He made extra in case anyone else woke up. The two were at the dining table, conversing. Rantaro brought out three plates with bacon and eggs on them, setting them on the table. </p><p>Yuki took one plate and ate a bite of the eggs. "This is good, Rantaro!" She beamed while chewing. Shuichi stared at his plate for a moment before taking a bite of the bacon. His eyes widened. "I've.. never had food this good!" He exclaimed. Rantaro chuckled, "I'm glad you like it."</p><p>Footsteps from the stairway alerted them. Shuichi's tail fur bristled in alarm. Rantaro looked up to see his mother, who just came downstairs. This was usually the time she got up, anyways, even on weekends. "Hey, Rantaro- oh Yuki, you're up! Ah, wh-" Rantaro shushed her, looking back towards Shuichi who had brought his knees up to his chest.</p><p>Rantaro ushered his mother into the living room and sat her down on the couch. He sighed, "I know it's a lot for you to take in, since it was for me. It's just that the cat from before is-" "A boy? Like, a human boy?" "Not.. not exactly just human. Part cat, is what I mean." </p><p>The both of them sat in silence while it was being processed. His mother's eyes widened. "So I'm not dreaming?" She questioned, to which Rantaro shook his head. "No. Shuichi's ears and tail are 100% real. Er…" He stopped for a moment. "You don't mind him staying here, do you…?" He asked, looking towards his mother with a pleading look. </p><p>She thought for a moment, closing her eyes and humming in question. "I wouldn't mind, but… It might be a lot for everyone else to take in. Would you mind letting him sleep in your room for now? At least until we get this sorted out.” Of course she would say something like that. Not that Rantaro minded at all, she’s always been considerate like that. “That’s alright with me,” he replied with a smile.</p><p>-</p><p>Having to explain everything that happened with Shuichi to the rest of the family was… rather interesting. It took a little convincing for Rantaro to get his father to agree to him staying, but he obliged in the end. Amaka had already accepted him the moment she saw him. It was clearly seen in her expression. Hanako and Ena, along with the twins, smothered him a little much, so Rantaro had to separate them from Shuichi. Most of the other siblings didn’t mind Shuichi being there. Inori kept asking questions like, “How did you turn from a kitty into a person?” and “Are your ears sensitive?” </p><p>“Inori, quit it. You’re overwhelming him.” Rantaro stated, his voice firm. The girl looked at him with surprise and immediately apologized. Shuichi smiled and looked over to Yuki, who was watching TV in the living room. They made eye contact and the middle schooler waved her hand a little. Shuichi waved back. “I’m glad Yuki’s beginning to overcome her introvertedness... You’re great, Shuichi.” Amaka complimented. A sheepish smile graced Shuichi’s lips, and he averted his eyes. “It’s nothing, really…”</p><p>Rantaro looked at Shuichi’s clothes once again. “Hey, Shuichi… You don’t have any other clothes, right?” He asked. The boy nodded sadly. “Uh… yeah. Sorry if they look bad,” He spoke, his voice growing softer. Rantaro waved his hands in front of himself. “No, no! I was wondering if you’d want to go get more. I can even lend you some of mine if you’d like.” He frantically replied. Shuichi’s ears pricked with shock. “O-oh… If we could get more, that’d be great, but I’d rather not spend your money-” He was shushed right then.</p><p>“Follow me, I’ll grab you something to wear.” Rantaro declared, gently grabbing onto Shuichi’s hand. He pulled the boy upstairs and into his room, dismissing any comments from his sisters. Shuichi sat down on Rantaro’s bed, pulling his knees up to his chest and resting his head on them. He watched as the other dug through his closet, waiting patiently. </p><p>Rantaro pulled out a sweatshirt and pants from his closet, handing them to Shuichi with a smile. He hesitantly took them and looked up, blushing slightly. “Er- is there a bathroom I can change in?” He asked, not making eye contact. “Oh. Out the hall, over-” Rantaro pointed to a door on the right, “There. Nobody should be in there right now.” Shuichi thanked him and headed over to change. “Ah- Shuichi, could you take a shower while you’re at it? It’d probably feel nicer to be clean.” Rantaro asked, causing said boy to turn around and nod, “Uh, sure, I guess. Thank you.” He replied, walking into the bathroom.</p><p>Soon later Shuichi exited the bathroom, his hair slightly wet, and he looked much cleaner. Rantaro smiled and took his old clothes, setting them on his dresser so he wouldn’t forget to dispose of them later. “Oh, and Shuichi- you wouldn’t mind sleeping in my room, would you? The couch is quite uncomfortable to sleep on, if you ask me.” Rantaro questioned, looking back at the shorter boy for his answer. </p><p>“I don’t mind, I guess…” Shuichi was looking down, a hint of something expressed on his face that Rantaro couldn’t quite find. “Well then, we can go shopping for clothes later. It’s about lunch time, so-” He was interrupted by a knock on the door. “Yes?” Rantaro opened it to see his mother, holding two plates with sandwiches and other lunch food on them. “Here, lunch for you two- make sure to bring your plates down when you’re done.” She handed Rantaro the plates without him able to make a response. </p><p>Rantaro shrugged and walked over to Shuichi, plate in hand. “Here.” He handed him the plate. “Thanks…” Shuichi took a bite of the sandwich, seeming to enjoy the flavor in his expression. This made Rantaro smile and take a bite out of his own food. The two made conversation while savoring their lunch on Rantaro’s floor.</p><p>Right after lunch, the two decided to head out to town to buy clothes for Shuichi. He had the shorter boy wear a beanie and tuck his tail away in his sweatshirt. By the look on his face Rantaro knew the boy was curious about many of the shops in town. He was glancing in multiple directions by the minute and Rantaro had to hold onto his hand to make sure he didn’t run off somewhere. </p><p>“Come on, Shuichi, we’re here. Let’s pick out some comfy clothes for you, yeah?” Rantaro assured, leading said boy into the shop. He immediately headed for a section that held sweatshirts in different varieties. Rantaro followed, looking at what Shuichi was interested in. “Which ones do you want me to buy?” He asked, smiling at the shorter boy. Shuichi hesitantly pointed to a pastel blue sweatshirt. Rantaro grabbed it off the rack and put it in the shopping basket.</p><p>Finding clothes for Shuichi wasn’t hard at all. The boy would walk up to a rack and point at what he wanted, and he mostly stayed near the same few racks of clothes. Rantaro made sure he picked out enough clothes to last a while.</p><p>The two came back after about an hour, with a few bags of clothes for Shuichi. Rantaro quickly headed upstairs so he could sort out part of his closet for the neko boy’s new clothing. Sorting everything out wasn’t very complicated, as he mostly picked out casual clothing. He almost didn’t notice that Shuichi had popped in his room with something in his hand.</p><p>“Um, here, this is for you.” Shuichi handed him a small box. Rantaro opened it to see fresh mochi, all in varying colors. He looked back at Shuichi, who was looking down at his hands, “Since you’ve been helping me like this without a real reason… Thank you.” Rantaro’s hand moved to pat Shuichi’s head. “No need to thank me. I’m just glad you’re here with us,” he said with a smile.</p><p>-</p><p>“Hey, Rantaro, Shuichi? It’s time for dinner, are you in there?” She paused, taking a look inside Rantaro’s bedroom. She looked around for a moment, and then at his bed, only to notice an adorable sight. The two were asleep, Shuichi slightly curled in a ball while Rantaro’s arm draped over him. She walked up to the bed and brought up the blankets over both of them, making sure they were covered enough to be warm. A soft smile rested on her face as she left the room. </p><p>“Mom, could you make sure to save some leftovers? They’re asleep.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>